


Tantric

by septicat



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septicat/pseuds/septicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I was my purest self in that moment, broken down into primal usage of the two senses he allowed me, naked and exposed completely, and fully aware of nothing but the music rolling through my body to the beat of Dan's touch.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tantric

**Author's Note:**

> This was NOT written by me.  
> My roommate wrote this in like, 15 hours or something like that. She doesn't have an account on here, but she DOES have a tumblr, so go check her out.  
> markseptikae.tumblr.com  
> she's a wonderful writer. If you liked her stuff, send her a message and let her know!

He was an easy man to read by his eyes.

 

There were expressions he saved just for me, intensity that was only mine, and trailing gazes that followed me across the room and burned holes in my skin, even when I wasn’t looking back into his fire.

 

No one had ever noticed but me, and if they had, they would assume his expression was one of hatred. His jaw set tightly, a slight smirk on his lips, and a glare loaded with bullets would lead anyone to think that there was something deeply rutted and intense going on between us.

 

There was.

 

I knew by now that as soon as that specific, communicative look followed me as I walked across the room, he had made plans for us.

 

Dan was an easy man to read by his eyes.

 

I was an easy man to read by my body language.

 

Like bad tells in a loaded game of cards, my movements would betray my silence and give away an in depth response to every long, introspective stare he chased me down with.

 

Shaking fingers, biting lips, long held, burning eye contact from across the room.

 

_Yes. I want this too._

 

As soon as I caught his eye and was met with that devious stare, the countdown started. Only one more hour until poor excuses left us in the office after hours, alone. Then, only ten minutes until cars filtered out of the parking lot, one by one. Then, seconds until the walls returned the echo of our moans.

 

The time leading to his fingers finally trailing up my spine was endless.

 

Things went by in blurs, conversations floated past me lightly, and the only thing holding me to the ground was that _stare_ , glaring through the small crowd between us and disregarding the banter and chatter over the TV screen.

 

He only looked at me.

 

After burning under his study for lifetimes longer than I could handle, after the door shut following the last one of them to leave, we fell into routine.

 

I stood in the center of the expansive room, waiting for him.

 

 

Watching him prepare was an anticipation that drove me insane. He always took his time – Checking the lock, turning the lights lower, stopping to make a study of me, and taking pains to pick the perfect music to play for us. It was done deliberately – _Patience, Ross,_ I could hear him say. _There isn’t a rush._

 

Dan never paid thought to the late hour as he turned the speakers up loud enough to drown out all of the stray thoughts in my head.

 

It always started this way – Every decision he made had a reason, every movement from him after the door locked us in was with a singular goal.

 

He broke me down into a simpler form of myself, depriving me of my senses, robbing me of impatience and intruding thoughts, taking away anything he deemed unnecessary to the purpose of our tryst.

 

The bass of the music rolled through my body and suddenly, he was walking very deliberately towards me.

 

Without even having touched me, I had very little concept of anything but the deep pulsing of bass echoing in my bones… and Dan.

 

He closed the space between us with a hand on my chest, wrapping his thin fingers into the hollow of my collarbone and pressing his palm against my breastbone. The amplified music was electric between us, passing vibration from his skin to mine. He tucked the thumb of his opposite hand into my waistband without breaking eye contact.

 

We stood in the middle of the room – the center of the universe, for all I cared.

 

His hand traveled down my body.

 

 

I was a shell of myself as Dan’s fingers braided themselves around my belt buckle and slowly slid the leather from around my waist.

 

After a long moment, he lifted the lighter end of my belt to my face and trailed the tip of the leather across my lips, over my jawbone, down the front of my throat.

 

It was a thinly veiled threat.

 

_Follow directions._

 

I tipped my head back and closed my eyes.

 

The music between us was amplified into my bones as he dragged his tease over my collarbone, in circles around my hips, and back up my stomach.

 

I surrendered to the sound pulsing through my body and the touch he allowed me.

 

I knew better than to return his touch – Not until he gave me permission.

 

A moment passed, and the belt gliding across my skin was gone, replaced with his hands. He grabbed the fabric that rested on top of my shoulders, and I held my post as he pulled the shirt over my head. Then, it was discarded, out of sight, like it had never been a barrier between his skin and mine.

 

I was consciously aware of precious few things as I dropped my head backwards again, melting into his touch. His hands wandered my bare chest, pressing into my skin, dragging fingertips up my stomach before ever-so-lightly scratching his nails down again, from my collarbone to my hips. I shuddered at the muted pain.

 

The intensity of the ethereal song vibrated through every nerve ending in my body. I couldn’t hear anything else. None of my other senses mattered.

 

Ending their search of my skin, Dan’s hands came to rest between my hips, making quick work of the button on my jeans. I stepped out of them, kicking them to the side. The look lingering between us was a request from him, one he always made before he removed the last scraps of clothing from my skin. I wanted to say yes, fuck yes, but my voice had deserted me long ago. He accepted my nod of approval and carried on with his intentions, leaving me completely exposed to him in the middle of the expansive, open room.

 

The bass pulsed through my body as he experimentally traced his fingertips over my skin.

 

I was my purest self in that moment, broken down into primal usage of the two senses he allowed me, naked and exposed completely, and fully aware of nothing but the music rolling through my body to the beat of Dan’s touch.

 

There was no clean beginning, middle, or end to our tantricities. His unspoken motivation was to slow things down, reduce my mind to primary function, and leave me in complete focus of each second that passed while we made love. There was nothing else but what he gave me in each moment.

 

There was nothing else but Dan.

 

We held long eye contact louder than the music filling the room as he stood in front of me and undressed himself just slowly enough to leave my fingers curling into fists in anticipation. His shirt left him first, and the skin on his toned chest was _screaming_ for my attention. Putting it aside, he mimicked what he had done to me in slowly removing the fabric from his skin until he was just as exposed as I was. We never broke eye contact.

 

The bass pulsed through me.

 

Then, his body was pressing against mine.

 

_My favorite part._

 

His hand slid up my jawbone first, coming to rest in a tight hold of my face as he pulled me to him, closing the space between our mouths.

 

He kissed me slowly, painfully slowly, but deeply. My hands tangled in his hair, reaching for anything to bring him _closer._

The heat between us was coming off of our bodies in waves, like a fever. Dan was pulsing and hot and desperate and overflowing and _alive_ as we kissed, and our hips pressed together with just enough force to send lightning down every nerve in my thighs.

 

There was no feeling in the world like Dan grinding his body into mine.

 

His free hand wandered down my side, slowly, and I swear that time slowed even the music down. His touch was euphoric, lightning, the fresh fucking air before my last breath.

 

Dan pulled me closer, closer, closer to him by my hip, his hand wrapping around the protruding bone and his thumb pressing into my skin just the right way to make every other sensation melt away, just for a second.

 

My hips twitched against him in a second nature reaction, and he dug his thumbnail into my skin – a warning.

 

The point wasn’t to orgasm. The point was to _feel._

 

With no announcement, Dan dropped to his knees in front of me, and then there was _heat_ – trailing, curious tongue exploring every nerve ending it could find.

 

I steadied myself with one foot and rolled my head back again, closing my eyes and melting into the kisses making their way across my hips.

 

The point is to feel, the point is to feel, and fuck, I was.

 

The combination of the music pulsing through my body, Dan’s hot breath melting across my skin, and his thumbs pressing into my hips short circuited my mind. His lips lingered on my tremors like I would break if he didn’t do this just right. He held himself back, reigned himself in, and controlled his ministrations on my lower stomach with precision. His mouth was like a hot brand on my skin.

 

He looked up at me through long eyelashes.

 

“What do you want to feel, Ross?”

 

_You, Dan._

_I want to feel you._

 

I wanted him short of nothing. I wanted him if he was a death sentence. I wanted him if he was poison.

 

Forcing my eyes open to drink in the sight of him _finally_ touching me again after so long, I surrendered the battle to not moan at the immediate sight of his position.

 

His mouth was _indecently_ close to the part of me that wanted him the most.

 

He took my sudden, overwhelmed moan as clearance.

 

Dan arched his neck, and then his mouth was hot and wet around me, a sweet fucking release, and he lowered himself onto me slowly, challenging my self control. I knew better than to roll my hips into his throat. He’d made it very clear how I was expected to behave. It took concentrated control of every muscle in my body to hold back, to maintain composure, and maybe keep this for us just a little longer.

 

His rhythm matched the beat of the music that vibrated through my core. It was maddening, searing, carnal. It was all consuming.

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        

I couldn’t _breathe._

 

He was merciless, continuing his onslaught of my body, ravaging me from every angle. His hot mouth wrapped around my cock, his hands slithered up my thighs, pressing into my hips, his nails scratched back down to the start. Fire shot up my spine, and my eyes were transfixed on him; unrelentingly, insatiably taking every inch _just right_.

 

Taking the risk of exhibiting too much control over the situation, I clenched my fists in his hair, winding them around his tight curls and pulling, ever. so. slightly.

 

After bracing myself for the sharp punishment press of nails into my stomach, the moan he vibrated around my cock was unexpected and explosive. It was too much. Losing the control I’d fought so hard for, my hips bucked into his throat mercilessly.

 

My breath caught. The music faded into silence save for a high pitched ringing. My vision was suddenly framed by a white blurriness that threatened to pull me over the edge if I didn’t catch myself first.

 

It didn’t feel _real._ Maybe it wasn’t.

 

With a tightness, my knees locked, and I stepped a foot over the edge, grinding my hips into Dan’s face, and it was immoral, and it was feral, and it was unforgiving, and it was sinful, and at that very second, Dan pulled his mouth away from me, and I was lost.

 

 _Not yet,_ his eyes said.

 

Not yet.

 

The pit in my stomach was burning with an excruciating fixation, and fuck, those eyes were my weakness.

 

He kissed back up my stomach, tormenting me as I lingered close to the edge, right where he liked to keep me. He hovered over each hipbone long enough to give each of them a deep, impassioned bite, covered my midsection with swollen red marks that had no chance of fading anytime soon, and buried his face in the crook of my neck, leaving me one last, tantalizing kiss as he fought to catch his heaving breath.

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        

He looked up at me.

 

It was an intense look, hungered and insatiable, anxious for more, and my trembling hands reached up to twist into his hair once more as I brought him into another ravenous kiss.

 

Dan rolled his hips up into mine as we kissed, his straining, dripping cock pressing into my own. His tongue probed my mouth, and his fingers danced over my body, leaving me in a needy, desperate agony. Our touch was frantic. The point was to feel.

 

                                                                                                                                                            The point was to fucking feel.          

 

Dan’s hands collided with my hips suddenly, enclosing around the protruding bone and spinning me around in one clean movement. I leaned into him, my back against his heaving chest as he bit at my shoulder from behind, moaning insatiably. A beat of the blaring song later, his hand was pressing into my shoulder, still red from his bites and kisses, and bending my body over in front of him.

 

He was always gentle but determined in preparing me, stretching me out carefully. His free hand came to rest on my lower back, pressing into my skin to comfort me through any pain. Nimble, thin fingers expanded inside of me, testing boundaries and somehow threatening to push me over the edge all by themselves.

 

My eyes clenched with need and impatience as Dan filled me with his fingers, and my focus wandered momentarily to the music pouring through the speakers, setting the speed for his movements. A degenerate moan escaped my lips as he stimulated me, electrifying every inch of my skin. His breath was shaking and uneven.

 

_Please, please, please._

For one long, chilling second he was gone – and then he pressed the tip of his cock against me. His hands were trembling on my skin as my hips made a grinding motion into him, inviting, craving, _begging_. He was careful not to push himself completely inside, purposefully avoiding the knot of nerves where I needed the pressure and release the most.

 

Dan was one to drag these things out.

 

He fucked me deep, slowly, making sure I was feeling every movement, every touch, every bite, every kiss. Hands like ivy crept along my body, leaving a trail of torment in their wake. Every movement he made was deliberate, impassioned, burning. Every second that passed by lasted an eternity, and there wasn’t an inch of his skin moving against mine that didn’t send every single nerve ending in my body straight to hell.

 

Dan caught one hand around the top of my shoulder for leverage and started to assault me deeper than before, less deliberate, with every thrust laced with a carnal loss of purpose. His other hand glided around the front of my hip, wrapped around my straining length, and used just the right amount of pressure to drive me towards the edge of reality. His fingers massaged my inflexible cock with a lust filled urgency, running his fingertips over the end of me after every pull, lubing his movements with the precum coating my skin.

 

My knees were starting to tremble underneath me.

 

Each time that white began to edge my vision and I swore my bones were letting go of each other, Dan would pull out of me just long enough for the rush of pleasure to leave me before replacing himself, changing his angle, pressing somewhere deeper, somewhere new, somewhere, so far, unloved.

 

I’d been riding the edge of my orgasm for so long that I was starting to lose composure. My legs threatened to give out from underneath me, my entire body shook with pleasure, and my desperate, staggered moans could be heard over the music Dan had echoing throughout the room.

 

He was losing himself in fucking me, burying his face into the back of my neck and digging his nails into my shoulder. His moans sang after mine, echoing with impatient aches for release.

 

This was it – This was the moment we had worked for.

 

The point was to _feel._

Suddenly there were fingers digging into my skin with a new, ruthless hold, music rolling and pulsing through my body, the head of my cock disappearing into the palm of his hand over and over again, and that beautiful, steady, weighted pressure _exactly_ where I needed it - all I could do was give in.

 

Like a vacuum out of nothingness, like being sucked out of a black hole at the speed of light, like having the breath knocked back into me, my orgasm hit.

 

The fiery burn shot through my veins without extensive warning. It was explosive, consuming, ferocious exaltation that took over my entire body, locking my knees, clenching my eyes shut, reaching my hands out for anything, _anything_ to hold onto. My breath flew out of my lungs in a staggered choke, and my vision whited out in the assault on my body.

 

I clenched around Dan, pushing him against the edge to follow me in release.

 

His body tensed into mine, with one moment of euphoric stillness before the fire flooded his body and he let go.

 

He rode out his orgasm against me, and I found myself again after having buried myself in his arms in the aftermath. We shook in time to the sounds from the speakers and each leaned against the other for support, our spent muscles complaining. Time slipped away as we caught up with ourselves, wrapped up in each other.

 

This was a home – the safest place I could ever find – and Dan had let me in.

 

I looked up at him, to read his face and search for the happiness that I felt mirrored in his own face.

 

I was met with unquestionable love.

 

He was an easy man to read by his eyes.

 

–

 

 


End file.
